mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
University Mall (Carbondale, Illinois)
University Mall is an enclosed shopping mall in Carbondale, Illinois, United States. Opened in 1974, the mall was expanded between 1989 and 1991. The mall comprises more than sixty tenants, with J. C. Penney, Macy's, Ross Dress for Less, and Bed Bath & Beyond are anchor stores. Other major tenants include Shoe Dept. Encore, Ulta Beauty, and Old Navy. The anchors last occupied by AMC Theatres and K's Merchandise are vacant, and the one last occupied by Elder-Beerman is now tenanted by offices. HistoryEdit The first store to open at University Mall was a J. C. Penney department store, which opened in 1971. The same year, real estate developers David E. Hocker and Alan Squitieri, both of Owensboro, Kentucky, announced plans to build a mall extending easterly from the J. C. Penney store. Under their plans, the other original anchor stores would be Britt's(a discount department store owned by J. J. Newberry) and a Walgreens pharmacy.1After construction of the Britt's store was completed, the company defaulted on its lease, and the store was never completed. As a result, the space was instead converted to Sears.2 The mall was slated to open in October 1974. In addition to J. C. Penney, Sears, and Walgreens, it also featured 20 other stores including Kirlin's Hallmark, Zales Jewelers, Baskin-Robbins, Waldenbooks, Regis Hairstylists, Karmelkorn, and General Nutrition Center, with a four-screen American Multi-Cinema theater planned for opening by December.3 Opening ceremonies occurred on October 30, 1974, accompanied by the Carbondale Community High School band and then-Miss Illinois Jean Ahern, along with performers dressed as Winnie the Pooh and Big Bird.4 The first expansion to the mall occurred in 1980, when a new wing was added consisting of more than ten new storefronts and another anchor store, Meis of Illiana. Among the stores present in the new wing were Lerner New York, Spencer Gifts, Pearle Vision, Pier 1 Imports, Kinney Shoes, and Claire's, along with relocations of two existing tenants.5 In August 1989, Elder-Beerman completed acquisition and renaming of all stores in the Meis chain, including the location at University Mall.6 A year later, Sears relocated to Illinois Centre Mall (now Illinois Star Centre) in nearby Marion, Illinois, and their location at University Mall was sold to Montgomery Ward.7 A second expansion in 1991 added a new wing anchored by Famous-Barr and Venture Stores, along with a food court.8 Venture opened for business in March 1991, with many stores in their wing, including Victoria's Secret, Limited Express, and a relocation of Lerner New York, following in May. This new expansion cost over $43 million, and consisted of over 290,000 square feet (27,000 m2) of retail space.9 Both Montgomery Ward and Famous-Barr opened for business on November 1, 1991. Other stores joining the mall at this point included Hibbett Sports, Maurices, and Belden Jewelers.7 Venture closed its store at University Mall in 199310 and later became K's Merchandise. Elder-Beerman closed in 1997 and became health offices. An Old Navy was added in May 2002,11 and later that year, the Montgomery Ward space was demolished for a movie theater owned by Kerasotes12 (later AMC Theatres) and other small stores, including Bed Bath & Beyond, Goody's Family Clothing, Steve & Barry's, and Michaels. The food court was relocated in 2004 to the former Elder-Beerman wing.13 In 2005, Stoltz Management acquired the mall, and one year later, Famous-Barr was one of several nameplates to be converted to Macy's. K's Merchandise closed in early 2007,14 as did Michaels.15 These closures were followed in 2008 by Goody's and Steve & Barry's. In October 2012, Ross Dress for Less opened in the space vacated by Michaels,16 and the former Steve & Barry's became Shoe Dept. Encore. On April 27, 2018 it was announced that AMC Theatres will be closing on May 10. On July 6, 2018 it was announced that Hard Copies would be closing in the mall. Category:Malls in the United States Category:Malls in Illinois